


Lazy Day

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [5]
Category: Danti - Fandom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Danti - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Anti finds Dark not wearing his usual outfit...and that's freaking him out.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvererros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/gifts).



> So guys! This is a oneshot of [Silvererros's ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros) Dark and Anti. If any of you are curious, here is her [reference sheet ](http://silvererros.deviantart.com/art/Dark-and-Anti-Reference-Sheet-1-677163297) of her version of Dark and Anti.
> 
> This happened before [See Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10742685), which is a story about a big turning point of the relationship between these two demons.
> 
> If any of you are curious about the whole story of these two, check out [Our Strange Love Affair ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10827438)
> 
> She has also posted a oneshot that is kind of like an opposite of this, but her story events happened AFTER [See Me ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10742685) and it's called [It Suits You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10911789)
> 
> Enough introductions, let's get to the story!

It’s one of those days where Dark and Anti were let out at the same exact time, and Anti both loves and dreads such a day. He loves being out to do whatever he wants without Jack nagging him all the time. Yet, he doesn’t want to face Dark, the stone-faced demon wannabe and attention stealer, who judges everything he does. Why can’t he just let him be?

However, there were always those specific times where they unexpectedly discover something out of the ordinary about the other. Today is no exception.

Anti rubbed his eyes as he finally took over his host’s physical body and making sure Jack is taking a nap in his head. Without thinking, he teleported outside hoping to frolic around, only to be drenched from head to toe by the heavy rain.

“Goddamit!” Anti shouted and teleported with a blank mind, just hoping to be indoors. He looked around to find out he’s in Mark’s room.

“Well shit. Today is not my day.” Anti sighed. The sudden escape teleportations are the most tiring ones that drains a lot of power. He also doesn’t want to float or walk back to Jack’s room because the ever so judging Dark will complain about the floor being wet and make him clean it.

Anti groaned at the thought and opened the doors to Mark’s closet, only to find a pair of Jack’s black ripped skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. “Jack was looking for those.” Anti muttered to himself as he grabbed the clothes. “What the hell are these doing here?”

He shrugged and changed into the dry clothes he found, teleporting the wet clothes into the washing machine.

He looked around Mark’s room, wondering where Dark is since he was sure today is the day they are let out at the same time.

He hovered out of the room, too lazy to teleport. “Where the hell is that old geezer?” Anti mumbled to himself. He expected the bigger demon to be judging and nagging silently right the second he’s out of the door.

The glitchy demon floated around only to find someone in the kitchen. He’s confused at what he’s looking at. Dark should be out at the time period, but the person in the kitchen is wearing casual clothes. It’s a known rule for Dark that he changes into any form of professional outfits right the second he takes over. So did someone break into their house or something?

“Uh…Mark? Markimoo? Is that you?” Anti called out cautiously.

The person scoffed. “So you address my host with his baby pet names he made up himself, and I’m called with a whole bunch of names that screams old.” He said as he turned around.

Anti would have retorted with a smart remark if he wasn’t shocked for life. “D-Dark?”

“Well, that’s a surprise. I never recalled hearing you call me by my name in a non-insulting tone ever.” Dark raised a brow.

Anti rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or in some sort of weird dream where Dark is wearing a pair of grey jeans and a stripped muscle shirt. “You’re sure you’re Dark? You’re not Mark playing a trick on me?”

Dark furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” He stepped closer. “Are you alright, Anti?”

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Dark? Is it just you, Mark? Trying to trick me with fancy contacts?” Anti crossed his arms with a frown, still hovering.

Dark let out a deep chuckle. And Anti would recognize that chuckle anywhere. That can be the one and only Darkiplier and nobody else can ever chuckle the same as the demon in front of him.

However, Anti is still not convinced. “What are you laughing at?”

“Why would you think that I’m not Dark, Anti?” Dark asked with a small smile.

“Because!” Anti shouted. “The Darkiplier I know and everybody else knows never ever wear casual clothing.” He exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. “That just doesn’t happen! And he’d rather die than wear clothes like this!”

Dark tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. “You think I’m not capable of exceptions?”

“Wha? Guh! But! No! That’s not what I mean! Just…AUGH!” Anti stumbled over his words, frustrated. He eventually gave up on explaining and turned to fly away into some corner of the house.

Dark shook his head at the glitchy demon’s antics and stepped forward to grab his ankle before he flew too far away.

“Get back here, brat.” Dark said, tugging him down.

“Let me go, old fart! If it even is you!” shouted Anti, shaking his leg hoping Dark would release his grip.

Dark merely pulled him down to the ground and grabbed him with an arm wrapped around Anti, who’s back facing him, gripping his shoulder. “Calm down, will you? What will it take for you to believe it’s me?” He said quietly next to Anti’s ear.

Anti felt himself shiver at the closeness and Dark’s voice up close. He blushed lightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other demon, who raised his eyebrows in interest.

“W-well, Dark would never ever hold me this close for one!” Anti pouted.

Dark scoffed and let go of the slightly flushed demon, who immediately floated further away from him.

“And what are you doing in the kitchen anyway?” Anti asked. “Planning to kill me with a kitchen utensil?”

“I was cooking something. If I wanted to kill you, I would have tried a long time ago.” Dark said, moving to settle himself on the couch. “Besides, I don’t want to hurt Jack. So there’s no way I’m going to hurt you, even if there are times when I really want to.”

Anti felt disappointment crash inside him like a wave of tsunami. “Well, now I know you’re the real Dark.”

Dark turned and gave a look to Anti at the slight change in his tone and the sudden glitches of his state. “What does that mean?”

“Only the real Dark cares so damn much about Jack.” Anti rolled his eyes. “Nice outfit by the way. You look less of an asshole.” He said, deciding to leave the room and find something else to entertain himself.

Dark, who’s surprised that Anti would actually use his legs and walk instead of floating or teleport, grabbed Anti’s wrist before he can get too far.

“What’s with you and randomly grabbing me today?” Anti complained, trying to shake off Dark’s hand.

Dark gently pulled Anti onto the couch, not letting go of his wrist. “Now who are you, and what have you done with Anti?”

“And what the fuck do you mean by that, stone face?!” Anti asked, extremely confused.

“The Anti I know would never physically use his legs and feet to touch the ground to move around.” Dark smirked.

Anti rolled his eyes. “Are you saying I’m not capable of exceptions, Dark?” He said, using Dark’s own words against him.

“I wouldn’t believe it until you prove it.” Dark said in a smug tone.

“Whatever, grandpa.” Anti said, wanting to ignore the bigger demon.

Dark merely scoffed. “Now what was that about me looking good in this outfit?”

Anti felt himself tense. “Clothes look good on you?”

“Are you saying I don’t look good without clothes?”

“How would I know?! I never seen you without them?”

“So you want to see me without clothes then?” Dark’s smirk grew as he sees Anti’s face flush in embarrassment. This was too much fun.

“I never fucking said that, you egotistical jerk!” Anti shouted.

Dark chuckled. “I’ll be honest then. You look good as well. Just like you do every other day.”

Anti flinched, as if his face can’t get any redder. “Th-thanks.”

Silence filled the room. Comfortable for Dark yet extremely awkward for Anti.

Seeing Anti fidget, Dark cleared his throat. “Hungry?”

“Little bit.” Anti answered.

“Come on, let’s eat before our hosts wake up and yell at us for not feeding them.” Dark said, walking to the kitchen.

Anti stood up and followed. “What did you make?”

“Some curry chicken and fishballs with onions.” said Dark. “With rice.”

“How Asian of you.” Anti giggled.

“Well, either this or you’re getting nothing.” Dark said, handing Anti a plate of curry and rice and a spoon.

Anti took a bite. “Mmm. Not bad, grandpa.”

Dark rolled his eyes at the nickname as they walked over to the table. “Don’t you ever get tired of the nicknames?”

“Nope!” Anti grinned and sat down.

The two continued eating and nibbling on their food until Anti remembered something. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Why were Jack’s clothes in Mark’s closet?”

Dark coughed a bit. “What?”

“What I’m wearing right now was from Mark’s closet.” Anti explained. “Found it when I teleported outside, got rained on, and accidentally teleported into Mark’s room.”

“You were planning to borrow Mark’s clothes only to find Jack’s clothes in there.” Dark finished for him.

Anti nodded. “So why?”

Dark shrugged. “Mark did the laundry. Jack was busy. Mark didn’t want to disturb him and kept it in his closet. Forgot about it soon after.”

“Really?” Anti asked, well aware of how Mark feels for Jack. “You sure he did nothing creepy with these clothes?”

Dark’s eyes shined in amusement. “I don’t think Mark is a creep, Anti.”

Anti nodded and took another bite of his food.

“You should wear clothes like these more often.” Anti suggested.

“Why?” Dark asked. “They aren’t professional clothing. And makes me look like an idiot.”

“Well then why are you wearing these today?” Anti asked.

Dark shrugged. “It’s a lazy day today. My usual suit is in the wash. Didn’t feel like changing into those other substitutions either. So I just settled in whatever Mark is wearing today.”

“Hmm.” Anti scanned over Dark’s outfit as he swallowed his food. “You don’t look like an idiot. You look more like Mark, that’s for sure.”

“Wow.” Dark said sarcastically. “Big surprise.”

“You do look pretty good.” Anti give him an assuring smile. “Big improvement in my opinion.”

“That’s just because you dress like this everyday. Tight and fitting and casual.” Dark said.

“But you just said that I look good!”

“And I did mean that. But it’s a different thing on me.”

Anti shook his head. “I meant what I said too! You don’t look like you always have something stuck up your ass all the time with this outfit.” He giggled. “You look more…approachable.”

Dark cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He said, finishing his food. “I’ll take note of that.”

“It’s just going to be harder to distinguish you from Mark.” Anti muttered.

Dark glanced over at Anti. “You’re being less troublesome today.”

“Like you said,” Anti smiled. “It’s a lazy day today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! Check out my other stories! Thank you for reading!


End file.
